As we go
by xxPig.in.a.Pokexx
Summary: Castiel is sick and its as though it can be controlled.   How far will the boys have to go to stop whatever has its grasp on their angel?
1. Chapter 1

In Boise, Idaho on the outside of a motel room stood Castiel waiting in the rain. He didn't mind the rain especially after sitting in Dean's car for hours. He closed his eyes and turned his face toward the sky and let the droplets of water caress his skin.

The motel door opened as Dean and Sam both stuck their heads out. "Cas?" Sam said looking out into the parking lot past the rain. Castiel looked up to find both Winchesters or whom he liked to call..his friends walk out the door under the awning. "What are you doing out in the rain? You might get sick?"Dean pointed out as the angel nodded and walked briskly to their side.

"I think something is wrong" Cas said suddenly as they all proceeded to the room. "How long were you out there?" Dean asked in curiosity. "Give or take a few hours." Quipped Castiel. "CAS! Its almost winter and you stand out in the rain! What the hell is wrong with you!" Dean yelled furiously throwing his hands up in the air. "I cannot fall ill Dean" The angel said as he felt Sam's hand slip over his forehead and cheek.

"You do now. Cas you're burning up! Lay down." Castiel looked at both boys questioningly before doing what he was told. And from there things went from 'bad feeling' to 'total shit storm'.

"Ok Cas. What have we learned?" Sam asked questioningly as he stood in the corner of the room.  
>"That I must accept that I am not a full angel anymore." Castiel replied lowering his head.<br>"And?" Dean butted in while he carried a damp washrag back to the angel to drape over his head again."That I cannot use this vessel alone to stand against harsh weather conditions."The angel Sighed. "It was of good-" He cut himself off before he started coughing again. It sounded like gravel in a blender set on puree`, it sounded painful. "Intentions…" Castiel finished. "Jeez Cas! We need to check your temperature again." Sam said.

"Really Sam? I think that's a little pointless considering he's still kinna angel. It was 104.5 degrees. Normal people would have brain damage by now." Dean replied as he lifted the bedspread over Castiel.  
>"Be happy you haven't gotten violently sick in the past hour." Sam threw in. "I am grateful. Believe me." Castiel deadpanned. "That was most unpleasant." Castiel said while turning over in the motel trying to find a conformable spot. "Please tell me when this illness is expected to diminish." The angel pleaded. "Whoa im not good with time frames, but I took care of Sammy all the time when he got this way and he was fine in few days.." Dean Smiled at Sam.<p>

"I don't think you'll be up in around for about another week Castiel. Pneumonia is really dangerous and can sometimes be deadly to humans depending on the severity of the case. Yours is pretty bad I have to say." Sam said looking at the angel in sympathy.  
>"Your going to feel really sore after its gone too." Dean said nodding his head.<br>"Wonderful." Castiel could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness, figuring it wold be less stress on his vessel's recovery he gave into dormancy.  
>Deciding that letting the angel sleep it off was probably the best choice and they went and did what Winchesters do.<p>

The angel woke from restless sleep half an hour later feeling worse than he did when he slipped away.  
>Castiel groaned but soon regretted it because he started to cough and eventually had to sit up so he could attempt to take a full breath.<br>Covering his mouth with a shaky hand the angel looked to find it covered in blood. His blood. "Dean?" Castiel rasped. Dean who was in the bathroom didn't hear Castiel's call. 'If Dean is in the bathroom, where is Sam?' Castiel thought to himself looking around for the younger brother. Moving the bedspread and extra blankets out of the way was like to him trying to swim in tar.  
>Exhausting and difficult.<p>

Placing his feet on the floor he stood up swaying a little before padding toward the bathroom. The older Winchester was in the shower. That explained why Dean couldn't hear him, but not why the he was covered in blood. Feeling the coolness of the floor beneath his feet Castiel settled himself down to take in the chilled surface against his flushed, fever taken skin.  
>Listening to Dean's hum blend with the pressurized pitter-patter of the shower helped lull Castiel into a dreamless slumber. And for that he was truly thankful.<p>

Dean stepped out of the shower and let the water drip off of his body. (a/n O.,O-drool) Reaching down to grab his towel he finally noticed the angel. Castiel was shivering and obviously scared of something, Dean couldn't help but smile at the innocence of his angel.  
>"Cas?" Dean said as he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. "Castiel? Come on man. You gotta get up." Castiel's azure eyes lazily drifted open as he tried to sit up. "Dean." The angels voice was airy and listless like he had been screaming for days on end.<br>"I think something is wrong..I-" Once again the labored breathing and gasps for air stopped him mid sentence.

"Cas! Whats wrong?" Dean asked as he leaned holding Castiel close.  
>Castiel shot a hand to his throat and started to shake his head back and fourth. "CASTIEL!" Dean screamed. Hand still clutched around his throat he convulsed and thrashed about on the tiled floor beside the eldest Winchester. Blood started to pool around his lips as the angel opened his mouth trying to take even the littlest hint of breathable air. "SAM!" Dean called out, tears threatening to fall. "SAM PLEASE! ANYONE!" Dean looked back at the angel still thrashing but then abruptly stopped, as if by a switch.<p>

Castiel lie in Deans arms streams of blood streaked his lips as he breathed shallowly letting the oxygen burn its permanent residence back into his lungs.

"Dean?" He heard Sam call. "Sammy? Sammy, in here. Help me." He said as began to pick Castiel up off the floor. Sam came in with a look on his face that didn't seem very surprised and helped his brother carry the angel to the bed. "What do have for me Sammy? I know this isn't normal. You never had a coughing fit and almost die so why did an angel?" Sam's only reply was to pick up off the nightstand beside Castiel's bed, a small burlap bag.  
>It had small intricate designs sewed into the rough, and clearly old fabric. Throwing it to Dean he says<br>"I found that in the impala's back were was sitting. But the spell already made him sick, so there was nothing I could do to stop that." Dean Groaned. "I hate witches!"

Dean looked at Cas who was now asleep on the bed still shaking. "My only question is, why didn't the damn witch kill him when he or she had the chance?" Sam sighed and shook his head.  
>"I don't know Dean, but keep a close watch on him. We need to head over to bobby's and see what he can do." Sam said watching Dean carefully.<br>"OK Sammy, but when we find the bitch that did this to Cas..I'll be the one to tear it apart." Sam nodded in agreements.  
>"I understand perfectly Dean" The oldest brother pulled the bedspread over Castiel for the second time that night. This time maybe the poor guy could actually rest.<p> 


	2. a hunting we will go

It had been three days. Three days since they found the hex bag, three days since Castiel practically went coma patient and three freaking days since they came to that godforsaken town. Sam was being Sam, using this down time to study the designs trying to figure out what kind of witch they were dealing with. And all the while Dean was being Dean. Antsy and brusque.

"Come on Cas. Please wake up." Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he stood, grabbing his keys. "Alright Sammy Ima go get food. Call me or whatever."

Dean dodged a lecture on sharing feelings as he shuffled out the door. Sam looked over the top of his laptop at the angel. He sighed in sympathy as Castiel dozed.

The angel lay in his own dark subconscious, waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't even know that himself. He needed to wake up though, that much he was sure. It felt like if he stayed asleep any longer he wouldn't get the chance to wake up again. When the feeling past through his mind, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly with a groan of discomfort. It should have taken more effort than that he thought to himself. "Cas! Hey Castiel are you ok?" Sam asked as he got up from the desk and walked to sit on the opposite bed.

"I feel as though I was trapped in concrete." The angel said with a hand on his head.

"What is this? I know it is not a human illness." Castiel said looking up at Sam. "Yeah. Here, maybe you know what these are." Sam offered as he handed the palm sized bag to the angel. "I was hexed." It wasn't a question. "Do you know how? I didn't think an angel could get hexed so easily." Sam said, watching Castiel trace the designs with his finger. "What happened to me before I fell dormant?" The angel asked, eyes still locked on the bag.

"Dean said you couldn't breathe, and you were coughing up blood. Then nothing." Sam finished lamely. Castiel's head shot up so fast it made Sam jump. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Sam shrugged. "Just nothing. You just stopped. Stopped moving, stopped coughing all the sudden. You were in the Bathroom and Dean found you like that." Sam said. "Found you like what?" They heard Dean say from around the corner.

"Here Sammy, I gotcha some rabbit food." Dean said, and smiled as he caught sight of a very conscious Castiel. Castiel Sat up and looked at Dean in confusion when Dean had started to laugh. "Its almost fairytale-like, except the handsome prince is supposed to kiss the conked out princess, not the troll." Dean said winking at Sam who rolled his eyes. "I believe I know what is doing this." Castiel said as he tried to get up. "Whoa Cas!" Dean said. "What are you doing?" The angel looked at Dean and cocked his head to the side. "I am getting up." Castiel said simply as he put his feet on the floor. "I don't want you goin all exorcist on me again ok?

"Anyway! You said you knew what was doing this? If..you..do.." Sam was cut short because Castiel Had started coughing again. "OK. This is how it started off last time. What in the hell is going on?" Dean asked furiously. "It is a really old witch." Castiel said between breaths. "It casts sickness on their hosts and uses them as decoys." At this point the angel started to shake again. Dean was getting worried because this damn witch could hurt his angel from far away? That made no sense.  
>"What can we do Cas?" Castiel opened his mouth but nothing came out but little spurts of blood. Castiel Shut his eyes tightly as he held onto his chest. Sam ran to get his phone to dial, Bobby as Dean sat next to the angel. Said angel took a painfully ragged breath in as he tried to speak. "Plea-Please! Stop!" Castiel begged as unshed tears hung on his lashes, threatening to fall.<p>

"Cas! Whats going on? Whats wrong?" Dean asked eyes darting all over his angel looking for anything that might cause pain. "She can touch my grace, she can crush me through it." Castiel said, like it was the hardest thing in the world.  
>"Please. Make it stop! It hurts…Please." The angel pleaded, as blood and tears fell freely. I will Cas." Castiel screamed, using his true voice, breaking everything in the process, as he was forcefully pushed back into remission. "DAMN IT WHATTA BITCH!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked still on the phone with Bobby. "Evidence that we gotta job to do." Dean answered, holding the angel close.<p>

"But how? I think I've figured it out. She..." He was cut off by Dean's hand. "How do you know this thing is a chick?" Dean asked. "Well it is connected to Castiel somehow,and obviously he knows what it is. He said 'She', so that's what im going to go with." Sam replied.  
>"Anyway..um She attacks Cas when he's trying to tell us something that will help us. So either she needs Cas for whatever she's got planned, or she needs us to be stalled long enough for her to get whatever it is done." Sam looks back on Castiel.<br>"He said she can crush his grace." Dean told Sam sadly.  
>"Isn't that like injecting molten lava into your blood stream?" Sam asked. "How can we ask him things without breaking him?" Sam asked grabbing a beer, even though the tops were busted off all the bottles from Castiel's scream. "And that, my dear Sammy, is the million dollar question." Dean answered stiffly accepting the drink from Sam, and taking a drink.<p> 


	3. Tell me a story

I know its been forever and I apologize! I will try and get better about this whole updating thing. If you wanna leave me a comment do it. I dare ya. ;)

"I don't know if this is gonna work Sammy, and I swear if you do anything to make that thing any more pissed and hurt Cas, I'm gonna kick your ass." Dean said indefinitely as he put down the bags of random spell junk that Sam had put together.

Sam sighed and smiled slightly. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not gonna hurt your angel. What I am going to do though, is try and see inside his head and figure out what the hell this damn thing is. Apparently some mojo happens and then you can see the deepest thoughts of any nearby supernatural creature, but since Castiel is an angel, I don't know where we'll go."  
>Shrugging, he reached over to grab what Dean suspects is blood...of some kind; Sam accidentally spills a few droplets on his faded jean clad leg.<p>

"Sammy…what kind of something did you drain to get this? I know your into that whole blood thing but-"  
>"DEAN! Ok! We know your funny but just let it go."<br>Dean smirked at Sam who was obviously angsting and bitch facing over past memories and what not.  
>"Chill Samantha and go take a Midol I'm just kidding!" Sam turned to look at his brother slowly. "How the hell do you know what Midol is?"<br>Sam asked with apparent amusement in his voice. "Lisa…she had that stuff around a lot and you just sorta pick up on things when…YOU KNOW WHAT BITE ME!" Dean huffed and threw the last remaining ingredient into the mix, and the exact second he did sparks emitted from the bowl followed by smoke, and then nothing.

"Awe! What the hell? I don't think this thing works Sammy." Dean waiting a few seconds before turning around to find out why his brother was being so quiet. Of course, because it wasn't expected nor is it convenient, Sam was nowhere in sight. "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at he threw himself in a nearby chair.  
>"What the hell is this?" Dean asked himself quietly. " Hello Dean." Dean looked up quick to find Castiel slumped on the bathroom doorframe, breathing heavily and holding his arm protectively around his chest. The angel was dripping with obvious effort to stay up and Dean couldn't help but pity him.<p>

He had his usual disheveled sex hair but what really got his attention what that he could _see_ Castiel's wings. Perfect, gossamer pallets of various colors that all blended together to make up something so beautiful.  
>The hunter, after the initial shock was gone, shot out of his seat to let the angel fall limply into his arms. "What's going on Cas? I don't understand." He whispered to the angel desperately.<br>Castiel nodded as he tried to straighten himself in the older Winchesters grasp. "I would be surprised if you did." Dean flinched at every hoarse, strained syllable that came from the angels cracked lips, but said nothing.  
>"This witch, like I was trying to say before, is a very ancient, very powerful being. It has the ability to change its shape, its targets and its magic. It is in a female form this time, if you are wondering why I categorized it in a certain gender."<br>Castiel finished with a shuddering breath in, all while trying to calm the hold around him.

"Where's Sam? Are we in your noggin Cas?" Castiel sighed. "Yes, in a way, we are. We are in the manifested part of my grace, the part which attaches me to earth's plane. Your brother could not step foot in such a celestial place or he would be destroyed immediately because of his demon abilities. " Dean gave him a pointed look. "Jeeze Cas, don't sugar coat it." "You and I also share a more-" Dean's hand was up in a flash. "Profound bond...yeah yeah, I know. But why is this happening?" Castiel Was about to answer when a loud screeching noise was projecting from everywhere in the recesses of the angels haven. It all happened too fast for anyone to stop what was happening so no option was left but to run. "Dean please! Get out of here. It isn't safe and I don't know how long I can take whats coming.."

Castiel was forcefully brought to his knees and he let out another piercing scream with his true voice and doubled over trying to catch his breath. All the while Dean was trying to see straight with all head splitting noise and even louder vibrations.  
>Like clockwork Dean was also brought to his knees, and no matter how hard he tried to get up it seemed like he was trying to force lower to the ground.<br>Dean was about to yell out to Castiel when he, what felt like a steel-toed roundhouse, was kicked straight in the gut and had the breath stolen from him. He also doubled over like his angel, and he thought for the first time is this is what the angel had been feeling.  
>All of a sudden he felt like he was being crushed. Not figuratively , but literally crushed. Imagine a cement roller not rolled onto you, but dropped , again and again. Blood was pouring out of his mouth by now. If he looked as bad as it felt than he would be in a lot of trouble. He then felt like his insides were being liquefied and his outsides where being stabbed. Millions of tiny needles in each single cell of his body.<p>

This was just agony and Dean had been reduced to a mess in a matter of seconds. ".." The hunter had heard his angel call to him and although he will feel awful about it later, he couldn't even answer just grunt in acknowledgment to the other. "T..his is this is …my g-gr-grace. Ple-ase…go." With that Castiel touched the skin of the older Winchesters cheek with the slightest of touches and sent him back to Sam to pass along the new information. In spite of himself Castiel smiled. His perfect, white teeth stained with blood. Maybe he wasn't such an Invalid after all.


	4. Lets get comfortable

Author's note: The Familiar is actually a real thing. Look it up if you want. Please please please review! :) make me super happy and do me a solid kay? :)

once again i dont own any of these sexy men...:( yes...pity me. Any way! on to the story.

.XX out~

* * *

><p>~With Sam when Dean is in Graceland.~<p>

Sam found himself alone-again. "This is so typical." Sam scoffed and threw the summoning book against the wall as hard as he could. "Winchester." Sam froze. It was not his brothers voice and he wasn't prepared for an attack. The hunter turned slowly to find the picture of youth. A young man no older than sixteen years old. "Uhh...Yeah. Who are you?" Sam asked as he casually inched his way to his double barrel.

"I am called many things. You may call me 'Familiar.' I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to pay attention to me when I am talking to you." Sam was roused out of his thoughts of action when his double barrel was flung against the motel wall.

"What is it you want?" Sam asked with a clenched jaw. "Nothing more than what you have. You have an angel and I want it. Simple as that really." "You can go to hell." Sam growled out, bracing himself for anything. "Tisk tisk...such a mouth." The 'familiar' barely tilted his head to the left and Sam felt his entire left side of his body being shattered. The younger Winchester screamed as he crumpled helplessly to the cheap, carpet covered floor. "Please…please..stop." The familiar just shook its head. "No you stop." The familiar strode the last few steps between them and bent down to where he was face to face with Sam.

"Tell your brother Dean that if he doesn't stop trying to pump my angel for information.." He let the suspense go on for a second before he grabbed Sam left arm in a vice grip, making the hunter whimper and writhe. "your going to be getting exactly what that poor thing will." The familiar let go of Sam's arm, followed by Sam letting out a sigh of relief. Before the familiar stood back up he leaned over to whisper darkly in the younger Winchesters ear. "He's your older brother. Make him listen. You're the smart one Sam. Figure it out. " The familiar stood and walked nonchalantly to the door, before turning to look at the fallen hunter. 'hey Sam? Want to see something cool? I know you'll love this. Watch." The familiar closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and exactly like magic, the familiar's form had shifted into the form of a woman.

This form was very beautiful to say the least. It had fiery red hair that framed a pale rounded face. Thin but not skinny, had a strong look but not muscular.

Sam sighed because he knew this was going to be a challenge.

"Whoa. What is this?" Sam opened his eyes to find Dean, breathless and battered but still Dean. His brother was finally back and hopefully Cas told him what it is since he wasn't able to. "Sammy you've been holding out on me. Who is this?" Dean asked slyly.

Sam chucked but immediately winced because of his broken body. "A monster." The Creature said to Dean. Dean scoffed. "I would try and tap that if you weren't hells bitch." Dean deadpanned.

"Oh I'm offended. You have your job, and I have mine. This just happens to be _one _of them." Dean shook his head. "What the hell is it you want from us?" The older Winchester snarled. "Ooh…temper Dean. Wouldn't want your brother to get hurt anymore would you." On que Sam started screaming and thrashing, limbs carelessly thrown about and all Dean could do was watch his brother lie in pain.

"What the hell are you, you bitch." Dean yelled as he raised his gun. "Ask Sammy when he's feeling up to it, okay? I don't like to repeat myself, nor do I like stupid people. So, Ciao darling." With that the Familiar was gone and the only noise was the younger Winchesters ragged breathing.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked over his shoulder, eyes still glued on the door. Sam coughed and shifted on the floor of their shared motel. "Y-yeah." Sam was obviously having a hard time breathing, because Dean could hear the effort in each breath. "D-dean…Bbby. " Dean looked at his brother. "Bobby? Is that it?" Sam nodded weakly. "need h-elp." Just like the angel, Sam too fell because of the curse of what he now knows as the _familiar. _

_**Dean POV**  
><em>

"You evil son of a bitch. I am going to kill you. Its going to be something I take a lot of joy out of. I hope you got all of that too..because unlike you I'm gonna tell you this everyday. Get used to it."

**_Castiel POV_**

_Dean, please..be safe. _

**_Sam POV_**

_Dean, your my brother. Don't do anything stupid you jerk. _

_Meanwhile:_

_Bobby singer, driving 20 over the speed limit and still gaining, is on his way to his boys. "Hang on you idgits. Your not dyin' on me today. I'm on my way."  
><em>


	5. EPIPHANY!

Sorry..i got line happy. :D anyways enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sammy…" Dean said softly as he laid his brother on the bed of their motel room. Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face while he looked over the comatose people in the room. Castiel was in Dean's bed, while Sam resided in his own, but both dreaming. "Its okay, you two. Get some sleep and I'll keep watch." Dean said briskly walking to tuck in his brother and his angel. Dean was about to turn away when Sam started shifting carefully and whining fitfully in his sleep. 'He hasn't done that since he was a munchkin..' The older Winchester thought to himself. The only way to get him to calm down was to…no. Could it really be that simple?<p>

* * *

><p>So Dean sang what their mother sang to them when it was tough to go to sleep.<p>

"Hey Jude.

Don't make it bad..

Take a sad song

And make it better.

The minute you let her under your skin then you begin

To make it better… .."

* * *

><p>As Dean finished the lullaby a single tear rolled down his cheek and strong jaw that was filled with salt and pain. He choked back a sob, and continued humming, as he watched Sam relax into unconsciousness. Suddenly he heard something else humming with him. At first he thought it was Sam, but as he listened to it the hum stayed at a single tone and came only every once in a while. Soon the hunter found it was his cell phone buzzing away on the motel desk trying to get his attention.<p>

The caller-ID said Bobby so he didn't hesitate to flip the phone open.

Dean cleared his throat before trusting himself to speak. "Bobby…" Dean started but was cut off by the other man on the other end.

"Thank God! What happened?" Dean smiled at the mans warm southern accent, filled with concern for him and his brother. "The son of a bitch that got Cas..got Sam too..I didn't know…His body has taken a beating too…I don't know what it is. Bobby..I..I don't know what to do."

The older man took a second before answering. "I know what it is. Its called a familiar. Usually they help witches and can only turn forms into animals..I know for sure that this is what it is..but its weird. They don't run the show..only backstage."

Dean thought for a moment and could come up with nothing. He settled softly at the foot of the bed that Castiel was occupying and stared blankly at the desk. It had a single notepad with the motels name and info printed on every page, then he noticed the phone was different. Inside the hook was a single coin. "Bobby.." Dean said not believing his eyes. "These familiar S-O-B's, what kind of jobs did they do?" Dean asked. Bobby exhaled as he began explaining the roles these creatures took.

"They were the helpers to Witches. Powerful ones at that. They weren't there by choice though. The witches needed them to stay young and stable. So because of that the witches used a lot of their magic by keeping them under lock and key. They could only hex one person at a time, but it was damn powerful when they did." Dean nodded his head understanding what he was being told. "So Bobby..what do you think happens when the backstage help gets pissed because there's not enough spotlight for two, and decides to jump in?" Dean asked with a grimace. "Well I imagine that…" The pieces clicked. "BALLS!" Bobby yelled into the speaker of the cellular. "That's a lot of Juice for one battery Dean. If the helper took the power of the master.. and Sam said it went after your Angel? It must need more power to stabilize." Bobby said revving the engine of his beaten truck. "Yeah..he-WAIT! What the hell? He's not mine. I don't own him!" Dean screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh shut up, ya Idjit. I may be old, but im not blind. That angel loves you, and if you pulled your head out of your butt and took a look around you'd find that hes perfect for you." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to look at the sleeping angel on the bed.

His face was peaceful, and clear of any worry or stress. "Dean..get some sleep. I know you haven't slept since Cas went down for the count, and Sam may be easy to fool but im not. I know you. You put too much on yourself and you got to know. What that thing did to Sam isn't your fault. See you in about three more hours Kid."  
>The dial tone sounded and Dean was once again alone with his thoughts.<p>

He walked over to the angel, gingerly and very carefully kissed his forehead. He whispered "Your stronger than that Cas, kick this thing's ass and come back. We got some stuff to talk about. " The older Winchester got a drink from the mini fridge, found the remote and his butt found a chair. All the while waiting for his surrogate father to come rescue his ass, and for evil son of a bitch to make a move. He was all too ready to tear it apart.

* * *

><p>Castiel-<p>

Dean..be safe.

Sam-

You'd better not die. Jerk.


	6. The Plot thickens

I'm so sorry. I didn't have a computer forever, and i cannot even begin to tell you all how sorry i am about not updating for so long. I haven't abandoned this story so don't worry too much lol but anyways here you go. Now that i have a computer again, i will update more frequently.

I dont own, yadayadayada

* * *

><p>Dean was mindlessly flipping through daytime T.V channels when a knock at the door shook him. He cautiously crept over to the door and pulled a gun, (from where, I don't exactly know) before he looked through the peephole in the cheap motel door.<br>Seeing that it was Bobby, Dean backed off and unlocked the door, letting the older man come in. Immediately, Bobby pulled the eldest Winchester in for a crushing hug and Dean returned it completely.  
>"It's good to see ya boy." Dean nodded, "You too, Bobby." After the room was closed to the outside, both men looked at the two that were passed out on the beds. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"<br>Dean looked at the other with a grimace. "I got other crap to worry about and my beauty sleep isn't one of them."

Bobby sighed in defeat, and set his arsenal bag down by the entrance. "We know what it is, but how do we kill the bitch?"  
>Dean asked looking up at Bobby, his lips in a thin line. "Good question, I'll tell ya when I know." The younger hunter scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned. ''We cant just sit here, Bobby." The hunter scoffed, "Some welcome party. Alright then, What do you want us to do Dean? Go find it, blazin guns n glory and hope that maybe we'll make it outta there alive? You got another thing comin kid. That thing is super charged with every kind of spell and hex that there is, and we don't got a damn clue where it is anyway. So, sit down and shut up. We'll figure it out together. With Sam."<p>

Dean growled but knew that the older hunter was right. Meanwhile Castiel was starting to stir and come back to the conscious world. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing, and that had absolutely terrified him so he sat up quickly to start reaching for something or someone. Being caught off guard, Dean jumped at the sudden movement of the angel, but was at his side almost instantly.  
>"Cas?" The angel heard the hunter he loved call out to him, so he stilled his shifting and reached out to touch him. "I can't see, Dean. The familiar has taken away my sight, that way I can't show you the way."<p>

Dean cursed lightly under his breath and helped the raven out of the bed. "Do you have enough angel mojo to heal someone, Cas? Sam got jumped by that thing and now he's in pretty bad shape." Castiel nodded, "Yes, I can try." Dean guided the angel's hand to his brothers forehead, liking the feeling of the others hand in his. The raven haired man took a deep breath and a small light emitted from his finger tips. "Sam should be restored now." Dean squeezed his hand, "Thanks, Cas." Bobby decided it was time he spoke up, so Cas do you know what we should do? I don't even know where to start, and this research is kickin my butt." Castiel hummed, "It will take time, but I will find a way to kill it." Dean looked at Cas before sighing,  
>"No, Cas. That thing got you last time and I wont let it happen again. Don't go getting yourself hurt, when we don't even know where it is." The angel nodded. "What's it after? You, Cas? Or something else?" The elder hunter asked. "I'm not sure, I thought at first it wanted to use my power, what's left of it, but now I don't know."<p>

"What the hell else could that big bad want? Besides Cas, what else do we have?" Bobby shook his head in wonder. "Your guess is as good as mine," the elder gruffed.

"Dean," the angel called. "You haven't rested in two days. Humans need to sleep for their vessels to function as God intended them to." Dean Sighed, "Cas, I'm fine. Don't worry about me alright? Im a big boy and I can handle myself." With that, Dean headed into the bathroom. Silence followed until it was broken by the sounds of running water through cheap plumbing. "That kid's is as stubborn as a mule, the idgit." Cas cracked a small smile, "Yes, Dean is very adamant. I admire that about him the most. Very strong-willed with so much courage." Bobby looked at him in shock. "You wanna share with the rest of the class?" The angel sighed, "There is nothing to share. I cannot think that way, for I am an angel of the lord, and Dean a guardian. It cannot ever be, so it will no-"

"Oh give me a break!" The raven's eyes opened in shock. "You both are morons wanting to sit around and take turns bitchin about not getting to be with the one you love and whatever other kind of crap. He likes you, and dean doesn't like many people. If he wanted to be with anyone, id rather he be with you. That way, he doesn't always have to be the one that gets the short end of the stick."

Castiel cocked his head slightly in confusion, "What do you mean, short end of the stick?" The elder hunter sighed and shook his head. "That's not my story. Dean will tell you when he gets ready, but you better pull your head outta your butt and be a man. He likes, if not loves you. Don't hurt my son."

After sitting in silence, Cas spoke again. "Go get Dean." Bobby looked over at him, surprised. "Why? Cas?" Suddenly Sam shot straight out of bed, startling everyone present. The angel perched on the bed as the elder hunter quickly crossed the carpet to the bathroom door. Sam clutched his head, as he screamed in pain. "AHH DEAN! Please! It hurts!" As if on a beeper, Dean stormed in, with water still clinging to him. "Sam?" Dean held his brother close as each wave of pain assaulted him Sam's skull. The younger Winchester had tears rolling down his cheeks, as he writhed and whimpered in Deans arms. Everyone felt helpless, seeing as there was nothing they could do. "Dean, "Sam whispered. "It stopped. But…it wants me to tell you something." Dean closed his eyes and awaited for the news. "Its going to keep hurting me and Castiel until it gets what it wants. It wants you." Dean scowled, and Same leaned back on the bed. "What the hell could that thing want me for? I know im pretty hot but I'm not into the whole bonin thing, like Sammy."

Sam smirked, "If my head wasn't pounding, id probably punch you." Castiel cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention. "Sam, can you hear it?" Dean perked up, "Hear? Hear what?" Sam nodded, "Yes. Its had contact with the both of us, so I'm pretty sure that's how it can affect us like it does." Bobby laughed suddenly, "Ive figured it out." They all looked at bobby, in curiosity. "Dean has been a vessel of an archangel since he was born. He has seen the depths of hell, and done some hellacious stuff while he was there." Dean flinched but the elder continued, "But, Dean was also raised by a fully juiced angel. Even though he was in the pit, he has seen and felt pure. Dean, you have the perfect soul." Castiel nodded in agreement, "Sam and I are just decoys."  
>Dean smirked, "Thanks Bobby, yours isn't so bad either but really what does that bitch want?" Bobby growled and smacked him in the back of the head, "You, ya idgit! I just told ya!" Suddenly, the door flew open and everyone froze in fear. "Honey, I'm home!"<p>

"Gabriel?"


End file.
